<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sans x reader "il never forget u"😭😭 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149036">sans x reader "il never forget u"😭😭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sans beats you to death with a wrench hahaha please read so i can see my family again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sans x reader "il never forget u"😭😭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>youre welcome ratty😏😳😳<br/>folow for free vbuckes😱😱😱😝😝😝😝😝😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😜😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you lovfed sans he was a year abofe you in hisgh schol but he didnt notice u "sans senpai ur mine" one day u noticed him with a nother grill "sis um step of" she didnt leaf him alone so u killed her with ur long faker than kim kardashian nails "AHAHAHA oop shes dead sis tea lol😳😱😂😂" but sans heard u "how could u thats my sister" he said oh cruddy cakes "b-b-b-but ui was jelous" u said crying histericaly "plese forgife me ill jam hotdogs into ur eye scockets UwU" u sayed in disspear. "did u just say 'UwU' outloud" sans said in discucst "ew" he rane away crying "OMG SANS!!!11!!!! n-n-no" u cryed sans came back"omg y/n" "i didnt mean to make u cry.....i lovfe u....." he sayed </p>
<p>      u looked at him and kissed him pasionately on the- the..- the bone? hes literaly a fricking skeleton what is up with "OMG SANS really????" you yelled in his eye scocket loudly he dide from your loud ugly voiece "NOOOO!!! you screamed earth is dead good jobv u litrealy killed everyone sans is dead. u teleportet innto minecraft nether steeve  from minecraft looked at u "wow thats onelout ask dh" he sayd he killed u with fire ball,.... "NOO!! you ccryeid ur dead wiy...j sans u saw him standing there in heffen "sans..." "its all my falt" u sobed. sans looket at u "haha yea it is, ok die no boomers alowwed" he kjiled u and kicked u out of heffen so u were in purgatory with ninja from fortnire" hey its me ninga from fornite" "fine lets get maryed" 😂</p>
<p>you and ninja had 89756423784238962379847238462389462378462378623897564237842389623798472384623894623784623786238975642378423896237984723846238946237846237862389756423785642378423896237984723846238946237846237862389756423784238962379847238462389462378462378623897564237842389623798472384623894623784623786238975642378423896237984723846238946237846237862389756423783462347823489023894239409483623897564237842389623798472384623894623784623786238975642378423896237984723846238946237846237862389756423784238962379847238462389462378462378623 kids but he cheated on u with speedwaghon haha funnie jojo refference"got dang it" u evaoportated in the air please just let me see my family again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>epicn't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>